Vegeta, I'm Pregnant
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] She gritted her teeth, still brewing in anger, as she stomped towards him,"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we? And I'll have you know that the birth control obviously failed, why else would I be pregnant, genius?" "Do you really want me to answer that?," he retorted sarcastically. Threeshot.
1. Vegeta, I'm pregnant

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my thirteenth fic, but my first fic/story on Bulma/Vegeta. So, I hope I did well with this couple. I actually plan on doing a story or two on this pairing and I wanted to test myself and see if there's anything I need to work on, like whether or not I have them in character, things like that. So, please review and tell me your thoughts. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, this is going to be a twoshot at least that's what I'm aiming for. I don't want it to be longer than 7 chapters so, we'll see. I did spell check, but if you see any errors, please let me know so I can change them.

* * *

Bulma looked down at the white stick in her trembling hands and sighed. So, her assumption was correct, but how could this have happen? She made sure to be cautious. _Extra_ cautious. But, how could this have happen even after all the precautions she took _not _to get pregnant? She just didn't understand and nothing seemed to make sense. She was definitely on the pill and on top of that, she hasn't missed a day. She made sure she took them on time, which was daily.

_'Oh well_,' she thought to herself, _'It's no use in trying to figure out how it happened_.'

The only thing she should be figuring out was how she was going to tell Vegeta and how he'd react. No doubt he'd be pissed and he'd probably avoid her for however long, but who knows. She let out another sigh as she threw the small, white stick in the trash, stood up, and then exited the bathroom and then exited her room afterwards. Just what exactly was she going to say? She needed to figure out how she was going to tell him. He would be done training in an hour or so, so she had plenty of time to think. She entered the kitchen and lightly smiled when she saw her mother setting out plates of food.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well. How about you? "

"Oh, the same dear. Why don't you go get that lovely Vegeta and tell him Breakfast's ready."

Bulma inwardly cursed. She didn't want to face him just yet, at least not until she knew how to tell him.

"Sure Mom. "

"Thanks dear."

She nodded and exited the kitchen, then exited the house before making her way over to the GR.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta grunted as one of his own attacks skimmed past him, hitting the back of GR; A small explosion following afterwards on contact.

_'Dang it. I'm too exhausted, my movements are getting slower_,' he mentally noted. He let out a aggravated grunt as he walked towards the control panel. Right after he shut it down, he felt a familiar ki. A ki he didn't want to be around right now. He rolled his eyes as he heard her knock on the door. He thought about ignoring her, but he decided against it. She'd jump at any opportunity to deprive him from using the GR.

"Vegeta! Open up!"

Vegeta shook his head. He'd never get any peace with the woman pestering him all the blasted time. He powered down and headed for the door. Once he reached it, he entered the password and waited for the door to slide open. Once it did, he was met with her impatient and slight uneasy expression.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think that's the proper way to greet some one. For a prince, you really don't have any manners, now do you?"

He released a short growl as he crossed his arms. He does not have the patience for this today.

"What do you want?," he repeated, tapping his fingers against his broad arms impatiently.

Bulma smirked, "You're no fun today, are you?"

He decided not to respond and began walking away.

"Vegeta!," she called at his retreating form.

He snorted as he continued walking, deciding not to respond or acknowledge that he heard her.

"Vegeta, wait!"

She let out a sigh as he continued to ignore her and before she knew it, she yelled out something she wasn't ready to tell him just yet, "Vegeta, I'm pregnant!"

Bulma immediately covered her mouth with her hands as she watched him still, as if frozen. It felt as if time suddenly stopped as she continued to stare at his back. For a while, no one said anything nor moved…

Until, he broke the silence.

"I know."

She jerked back in shock, doubting whether or not what she heard him say was true. "What?"

"I said, I know."

"Then if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

He turned around to face her, his arms crossed, "Because, that's none of my business. The brat's your responsibility not mine. "

Her eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in anger, "None of your business?! I didn't get pregnant by myself, Vegeta. Incase you didn't notice, it takes two to make a baby."

"I told you I didn't want kids and weren't you supposedly on birth control?"

She gritted her teeth, still brewing in anger, as she stomped towards him, " Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we? And I'll have you know that the birth control obviously failed, why else would I be pregnant, genius?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?," he retorted sarcastically.

She growled, "Vegeta, you-"

"I don't have time for this or _your_ problems. Like I said before, the brat's your responsibility, not mine."

She clenched her fist as she watched him walk away. This conversation was_n't_ over.


	2. You can run, but you can't hide

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N: Special thanks to my readers and reviewers for your support! It turns out that this will end up being a two-shot after all! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

***1 week later***

Bulma stood outside the GR waiting as quietly and patiently as she could. For the past week, Vegeta has been avoiding her like the plague and it seemed as if he knew her just as well as she knew him. For whenever she was awake, he was either locked up in his room or training elsewhere at who knows where and at night, when she was asleep he was either training, eating or whatever it is he liked to do. But getting straight to the point, it didn't take her long to realize that he has been, and still was, avoiding her. As soon as she realized that, she started a little project of her own. Something she liked to put in the category, "One of the best inventions ever made." It took her a total of three days to complete, but she finally got it done and although she didn't really take the time to name it, it didn't matter as long as it was successful.

She looked down at the thin bracelet around her wrist and smirked. She created her very own ki concealer bracelet. Hopefully, it worked, but by the looks of things it was working perfectly. She has been standing outside for forty minutes now and as much as she hated to admit it, she was way past exhausted. Bulma released a faint sigh as she stretched her limbs before continuing to slouch against the GR. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized that she wasn't asleep. Bulma snickered quietly as she mentally pictured all of his possible reactions.

"What's so funny?"

She jumped slightly, but then quickly regained her composure. Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own, "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirked, "Well, maybe if you weren't too busy laughing like an idiot, you would've noticed. "

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever. Let's cut to the chase, Vegeta."

An amused smirk crossed his features as he mocked her, "You're no fun today, now are you?"

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're going to be apart of this baby's life rather you like it or not. It's not like I said you have to be apart of mine."

He snorted, "I don't think so. I told you I didn't want kids. Are you really that stupid to _still_ think the opposite?"

She growled, "Listen, you arrogant jerk, things happen and you need to accept that as well as the new responsibilities you have. I don't expect much from you. I just want you to be there for the baby. Is that so hard?!"

Vegeta's eyes hardened, "I don't have time for any more distractions, woman. The brat's yours. Think of it as a parting gift."

Vegeta started to walk around her, but her hand reached out and grabbed him, causing him to stop. He knew he could break her grip in a heartbeat, but curiosity got the better of him and he stopped. "Something you'd like to say?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a mixture of anger and slight desperation, "I know the Androids are suppose to be arriving next year, but would you possibly be okay with our baby not knowing who their father is?"

"Yes."

"So, it wouldn't bother you if I told the baby that their father was Yamcha?"

Bulma watched as Vegeta stiffened. A small smile covered her face, knowing she struck a nerve.

"I don't care what you do."

He began walking away again, but before he could get too far, she jumped in front of him.

"Oh, really?," she asked, slight amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, really," he replied harshly. "Are you done pestering me or not?"

She put her hand up to her chin as she playfully began pretending to be stuck on how she should answer his question.

"Not," she finally answered.

He rolled his eyes and started walking around her again, "Too bad."

She took a deep breath, hoping her trump card would work, "Fine. I don't care anymore. Do what you want. I'm sure Yamcha wouldn't mind being a father figure to the baby and I'm also pretty certain Goku would _love_ to train the baby once it's older."

Vegeta stiffened again and then quickly regained his composure seconds laters, hoping Bulma didn't notice.

But she did.

"I'm leaving," he finally spoke.

Bulma's eye widened in shock, but she refused to say anything.

"I'll train the child once he's of age," he paused slightly, as if trying to think of his next words, " but that doesn't mean there's an _us._"

"I understand," she answered, purposely ignoring his last statement.

"Good. I'm leaving tonight."

Before she could respond he walked away, leaving her outside. She exhaled a sigh as she continued to stare at his retreating form. As long as their baby had a father in its life, she doesn't mind if her and Vegeta are together or not. A small smirk covered her face. But it didn't mean she wouldn't try...


	3. Vegeta's Homecoming

A/N: Due to many requests to add another chapter, I've decided to do so. However, this'll have to be the last chapter especially since I have four incomplete stories to work on & update. One of those incomplete stories happen to be Chi-Chi/ Goku (romance will start begin later on), it's very different and maybe if you're interested, check it out. Oh and if anyone doesn't like this chapter, let me know and I'll delete and this fic will just be a Twoshot. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

***1 year later***

Bulma stared down at the small, one year old boy in her arms as she proceeded to put him to sleep. He resembled Vegeta more than she thought he would, but hopefully that'd be all he'd resemble. Vegeta was already enough to put up with as it is. Another mini-Vegeta running around with the same arrogant attitude as Vegeta himself, did not sit well with her. But maybe she wouldn't have to worry about that happening at all. Vegeta didn't even want kids in the first place and as much as it hurt her to admit it, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with their son anyway, besides, of course, train him...

Speaking of Vegeta, he still hasn't returned from space yet, but if her memory serves her right, then this battle with the Androids' was suppose to take place tomorrow. So, she knew for a fact that if he didn't arrive today, he wouldn't arrive no later than tomorrow, that was for sure. The small boy in her arms, known as Trunks, stirred in her arms a little, knocking her out her thoughts and shifting her attention back on him. She smiled as he unconsciously clenched and shook his tiny fists. Never in a million years, would she have ever expected to become a mother. She just never pictured herself being the mother to anyone's child, especially not someone as arrogant and demanding as Vegeta, but she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Bulma slowly stood up, being extra cautious so she wouldn't wake him up, and made her way to her bedroom to lay him down. Once she made it to her room, still being cautious not to wake him, she began heading for his crib, not too far from her bed. She then laid him down gently, before yawning and deciding to take a nap as well. It wasn't like she had anything else to do and besides, she could use the sleep.

%%%

Bulma yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt as if she has been asleep for hours. Curious about what the time was, she turned her head to look at the nearby clock, before letting out a small gasp of disbelief once she saw the time. 8:00? No, that couldn't be right. She laid Trunks down around three in the afternoon and she laid down around that time as well. Her naps usually didn't last this long. She shrugged, deciding not to worry about it and stood up to check on Trunks. Shortly after she checked on him, she proceeded to go to the bathroom.

%%%

Bulma emerged from the bathroom, proceeding to wake up Trunks so she could feed him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure standing in front of the crib, where Trunks laid, still asleep. Her breath caught in her throat once she realized who it was.

"Vegeta," she muttered softly.

Vegeta turned around to face her, his arms crossed as he looked at her with disapproval, "His hair is pink."

Bulma rolled her eyes, fighting to keep her emotions from surfacing, "It's not pink, Vegeta. It's lavender."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter either way, he doesn't have the hair color of a warrior."

Bulma shook her head as she moved past him to pick up Trunks. She already knew what his answer was going to be, but she couldn't resist asking, "Do you want to hold him?"

Vegeta snorted, "Do it look like I want to?"

Bulma shrugged as she tightened her hold on the now awake Trunks, "Maybe."

Vegeta muttered something inaudible and Bulma smiled.

Vegeta eyed the boy out the corner of his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose once he noticed something else, "His eyes are blue?!"

Trunks giggled at his father's outburst, but Vegeta ignored him.

"At least tell me that the boy's tail is still intact."

When Bulma smiled weakly, he shook his head as turned away from her, "Unbelievable. What else is wrong?"

Bulma frowned at his question, "Nothing's wrong with Trunks-"

"You named him, Trunks?! What the-"

Bulma put her hand on his mouth, "Don't swear around the baby, Vegeta."

He grit his teeth and walked away, muttering curses as he left.

Bulma let out a small giggle, as she looked down at Trunks.

"I think he likes you."


End file.
